In the Dark
by AComeau18
Summary: Callie Wood, freshmen at Beacon Hills and head over heals for none other then, Stiles Stilinski. How long can Stiles and Scott keep her in the dark before she gets hurt? - I suck at summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Bite your face to spite your nose_  
_17 and a half years old_  
_I'm worrying about my brother finding out_  
_What's the fun in doing what you're told?_

A smile lifted to my lips at the familiar song starting, the chewed pencil dropping from my hand as I jumped out of my chair, knocking it down in the process. I began laughing as I shook my hips and moved my hands above my head to the music.

_"I said "No!"_  
_'Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you_  
_I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old_  
_Give me a night I'll make you'_  
_"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age_  
_But girl I'm not your savior"_  
_Wrestle to the ground_  
_God help me now because-"_

I twirled around to my buzzing phone, picking it up to see a message from Stiles lighting my phone up. On cue, a grin stretches across my face as butterflies swarm my stomach.

Stiles Stilinski, the boy that not only my best friend for most of my life, but totally clichéd crush.

_"Open your window! **-Stiles**"_

I roll my eyes as I turn to see Stiles sitting on the roof outside my window, his knocking being inaudible due to the loud music. I opened the window with a wink to Stiles who rolled his eyes as I moved from the window to continue dancing and singing to the blaring music.

_"They're just girls breaking hearts_  
_Eyes bright, uptight, just girls_  
_But she can't be what you need if she's 17_  
_They're just girls_  
_They're just gi-_ **_Hey!"_**

I send an annoyed glare to the boy standing by my stereo after he pressed pause on one of my favourite songs.

"As much as I would love to dance around to The 1975, we have a case to solve!" Stiles face lit up with excitement as he clapped his hands together, walking towards the window. "Lets go!"

I wasn't surprised. It was normal for Stiles to pull Scott and I out to drive around in circles all night trying to 'solve' a case; it only results in us getting caught and told off by Sheriff Stilinski. But the night before school starts?

"And as much as I would love to drive around in circles all night, I have some homework to catch up on." I rolled my eyes, playing off the excitement bubbling in my chest.

"Homework? The first day is tomorrow." Stiles shook his head with laughter in his voice, arms crossing over his chest, clearly already knowing what I was about to say.

"Yes, Homework!" I frowned before continuing, "As in summer homework." I bit my lip and let out a huff of air as Stiles grinned.

"Come on, I already picked Scott up!" Stiles complained, gesturing outside. "Besides, this isn't the two musketeers!"

"Fine." I sighed reluctantly before pushing past Stiles to get out the window. "If I don't get all my work done by tomorrow morning after we get back, im kicking your ass." I rolled my eyes as Stiles called after me.

"That is the Callie we know and love!"

* * *

"That's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

I let out a snort at Stiles comment, listening to the pair bark to each other about lacrosse.

"Well I think Scott is a excellent player." I hummed as Scott sent me a thankful smile.

"Callie, we all have known each other our whole life, you don't have to lie." Stiles grinned as Scott let out a scoff.

"Hey, not everyone can be as good as me!" I tease, pinching Stiles cheek in the process.

Since middle school I loved lacrosse, but of course not nearly as much as basketball. I started playing both of the sports after my dad left; I had to do something to get away from the empty house.

"So, what half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked as I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and let out a shiver. Exploring the woods of Beacon Hills with a potential murderer on the loose wasn't on the top of my list on how to spend a summer night.

"Well... That never really crossed my mind." Stiles let out a forced and uneasy laugh, trying to calm the nerves.

"And what if the killer is still in the woods?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as we neared a steep hill.

"Haven't really thought of that either."

After climbing to the top of the hill, I fell to the ground along with Stiles and Scott close behind. We watched as dozens of flash lights and silhouettes roamed the woods. "Come on!" I hissed as I pulled myself up and began running, Stiles close behind.

"Callie, Stiles!" I ignored Scott's calls as I continued running, completely forgetting about his asthma.

"Wait up!" Stiles and I skid to a stop as we turned to look for Scott before a police dog send both of us to the ground.

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Oh dad, how you doing?" Stiles greeted trying to play cool after we picked ourselves off of the ground.

"Do you listen to all of my calls?" Mr Stilinski asked with a frown on his face.

"No.." I raised an eyebrow his way. "Well not all the boring ones!"

"Well where is the other partner in crime." Sheriff Stilinski asked, scanning the dark forest.

"Who, Scott? Scott is back home. He said he wanted to get a good night rest for the first day of school." Stiles lied as he let out heavy breaths, still recovering from the police dog. "Just us... In the woods. Alone."

"Tell me why I don't believe that."

"He's not here because we're on a date!" I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"What?" Both of the Stilinski's blurted out in confusion before Stiles realised what I was saying.

"Uh, yeah dad." Stiles stuttered as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I forced myself to ignore the tingling where his hand was placed and the blush reaching my cheeks. "Why, is that so unbelievable?" Stiles asked getting a little defensive.

"I-it's not-I just- it's just dangerous out here, let me walk you two to your car." Sheriff Stilinski played off, grabbing onto Stiles arm and beginning to drag us behind him.

I cringed as I looked out into the forest.

Sorry Scott.

* * *

"Scott isn't answering my texts."

I bite my lip as I stare down at my phone, refreshing over and over again. "Do you think he's okay? We shouldn't of left him." I let out a heavy sigh as I turn off my phone and shove it back into my pocket.

"Hey, were lucky we got out of there ourselves." Stiles tightened his grip on the steering wheel, like he was trying to convince himself that more then me. "We only got out of there because of you."

A blush meets my cheeks as I want nothing more then to disappear into the corner of the passenger seat. I send a dirty look Stiles way as he laughs after looking at the reaction he had on me. "Worst _'date'_ ever." I growl before hitting him playfully in the arm.

The playful banter soon turns to silence, the silence then being drown out by Stiles after turning on the radio. A grin meets my cheeks at the sound of the playlist we made, along with Scott, specifically for these familiar car rides. If we hadn't of made it, we probably would all have already tore each others heads off trying to decide on what song to play. My music taste is better anyways.

"So i'll pick you up tomorrow?" Stiles asks after we pull up to my driveway, the music being cut off. I bite my tongue in an attempt to suppress the smile. I shouldn't be flattered, he always gave me a ride ever since he had his license, even before that we would catch a ride together. Butterflies still went crazy in my stomach at him remembering.

"Of course, i'll see you tomorrow." I give Stiles a short smile before jumping out of his Jeep, his headlights staying on me as I climb the side of my house to my window like it was nothing- being friends with those two dorks had to get me accustomed to sneaking out in the late hours of the night.

I sigh heavily after noticing the pile of homework left on my desk.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Sorry for the really short chapter, but the next one will be up really soon to make up for it! **_

_**Here's the start to my new story, and I hope you enjoy and stick around :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to point out that I edited the first chapter**_

_**You should probably go check that out**_

_**I added a decent amount to the last bit**_

_**The song of the chapter is Anna Sun by Walk the Moon!**_

* * *

_What do you know, this house is falling part_  
_What can I say, this house is falling apart_  
_We got no money but we got a heart-_  
_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

A sigh breaks free from my lips as I examine my appearance in the closet mirror.

I wore a green army jacket with a dark grey t-shirt and dark jean shorts, a loose fishtail braid resting on my shoulder finishing the look. Despite the nice outfit, my face was a mess. Even my make-up couldn't cover my dark circles.

"You're still here?" I question, standing on the last step of the stairs while I watched my mom run around the kitchen like a mad man.

"I'm late and I cant find my phone!" I shook my head with a smile are gracing my lips as I watched her run around the kitchen with huffs of annoyance while she searched drawers and cabinets. These were the moments I lived for; when I forgot about how destroyed both of us are. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Nope, Stiles will be here any minute. He always picks me up on his way to school." I shrug nonchalantly as the room fills thick with awkward silence. I never knew what to say with her anymore.

I feel relief wash through me as I hear a car pulling up in the driveway, quickly excusing myself as I grab my over the shoulder bag and run out the door.

This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night..."

Scott, Stiles, and I, briefly made eye contact before looking back up to the board. I bit my lip and tapped my fingers on my desk, stopping as soon as I saw Scott flinch. That was weird.

"...the police have a suspect in custody..."

I turned in my seat to look to Stiles who sat directly behind me, raising an eyebrow before he shook his head gesturing he had nothing to do with it. I shook my head as I turned back around, having a feeling that they weren't telling me something. I can probably squeeze it from them by the end of the day.

I'm soon brought out of my thoughts as the door to the classroom opens, the principle and a unfamiliar face walking in.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." I give the new girl, Allison, a friendly smile which soon drops when the principle continues. "Callie Wood, I wan't you to show her around."

The joys of being on student council.

* * *

"Sorry that you're sort of stuck with me." I heard the cringe in Allison's voice as she apologized for something that neither of us had any control over.

We stopped walking down the large school hallways to get to our locker, both being right beside each other, obviously done by the principle. I wasn't surprised, he usually had new students lockers and classes with 'role models.'

"Don't worry about it, I get set up to do this kind of stuff all of the time." I smile as I see her body relax from the corner of my eye. "Besides, you're pretty cool. Mostly cause' you've been laughing at my puns, but still, cool."

"You're pretty cool too, Callie." Allison laughs, briefly glancing at me before closing her locker.

Maybe I can actually have a friend who isn't Scott and Stiles- don't get me wrong, love those losers, but come on, I haven't had a friend that was a girl since second grade.

"Be careful, too many compliments and I won't let you leave."

* * *

"She's here almost five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique." I comment, leaning against a locker next to Stiles and Scott.

"It's cause' she's hot." Stiles bluntly pointed out as I roll my eyes. "Beautiful people herd together."

"She isn't that bad actually, she was in all of my classes today and she's pretty cool." I nod my head in approval as we, actually very creepily, watch Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.

"Obviously, Scott already is head over heels." Stiles scoffed as Scott didn't move a muscle, not even paying attention to a word we were saying.

"Lacrosse in five minutes, Scotty, get your head in the game." I tease, giving him a smack on the head. "I'll see you two on the field!"

* * *

I stretched my arms as I stood on the sidelines of the field, full suit on and ready to play. Excitement began to bubble in my chest as I watched people already on the field doing warm ups.

"Miss Wood!" Coach Finstock yelled, my posture quickly improving. "Glad to see you're back on my team." He added, a sense of pride in his voice. Despite Finstock being one of the most judgemental teachers, he had a sense of pride in his voice. I guess having a girl on the boys lacrosse team and still kicking ass is pretty cool.

"This team is more my style." I give Finstock a short smile and nod before running to line up and practice some shooting.

I cringed as I watched Scott stand in goal, getting hit in the face almost instantly. That looked like it hurt.

Cheers broke free from my mouth as Scott surprised everyone by catching the next one... and the next one... and every ball after that! I soon shut up as Jackson cut past everyone to try and shoot on Scott. It was like slow motion watching him run to the net, whipping the ball as hard as he could. I quickly shut my eyes, not daring to watch. I gasped after opening my eyes to see Scott caught the ball. The small crowd of people watching the practice broke into cheers, including some of the lacrosse team!

He must of had practiced pretty damn hard this summer.

* * *

_**So I just realised I should of done all of the first episode in one chapter**_

_**I also just realised that im a idiot!**_

_**Sorry for the wait, im pretty big on procrastination, even things I enjoy!**_

_**Please review and let me know if you see any mistakes :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So it's been like six months since I last wrote for this fanfiction- I forget everything I had in mind for this story, and ive grown as a writer so I find im much better then i was before- not a huge change, but there is one. I also became re-obsessed with Dylan O'brien, so this is why im picking this story back up. **_

_**Also, my music taste has changed so you will see better songs for this story, thank god.**_

* * *

"So, they just let you play on the boys team?" Allison asked as I sat on the bench next to her, tying my shoes.

"Yup!" I said, popping the p. "They, at first, threw me on the boys team cause I couldn't get any girls to join. I guess people got inspired to join afterwards because now we have a girls team. Coach Finstock fought to have me stay on his team, though; he claims im the best on the team but after Scott in goal the other day, I think there will be some competition."

Allison chuckled, then paused with hesitation before she spoke. "So.. That Scott guy, you're friends with him, right?"

I sat up after tying my shoes and looked to Allison with a large grin. I already knew how Scott felt about her- he could hardly keep his eyes off of her when she was around. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh, its nothing." Allison nervously laughed as she spoke, waving her hand to try and prove her point. "We're just going to the party tonight together."

"Really? That's awesome! I think you should go for it." I encouraged.

"Seriously?" Allison asked, a blush growing on her face.

"Totally. You guys would totally beat Lydia and Jackson for the schools _'it'_ couple." I said before breaking into laughter along with Allison. "Now I just- oh, shit. Where is it?" I mumbled mostly to myself as I searched the bench for my bag. "Ugh. I must of left my bag inside the locker room. I'll be quick."

"Aren't you going to be late for try outs?" Allison asked, looking at me with worry in her eyes as I took off my helmet to place next to her. "Coach Finstock doesn't look like one to understand people being late..."

"Oh, it's fine." I waved off after standing up to leave. "I'm his favourite, he'll understand."

* * *

I ran threw the empty halls as fast as I could, not wanting to miss try outs. After running into the girls locker room, I made it to my locker and began to tear it apart in search for my bag.

I cursed to myself as my bag was no where to be seen. Maybe I just didn't see it outside? I couldn't of forgotten it at home, could I?

I didn't have a lot of time to think before something slammed my head into the locker, knocking me out cold.

* * *

"Callie! Callie, wake up!"

The voice calling to me sounded far away at first, getting closer and closer the more concious I began to get.

"Stiles?" I groaned as I put a hand to my forehead. My hand flinched away after causing a sharp pain, making me panic after seeing the blood on my fingertips.

"What the hell happened?" Scott asked, kneeling next to style before the pair helped me sit up with a hand to my back for support. I was so out of it I could barely notice.

My eyes fell onto my bag, opened and on its side a couple feet away. I was quick to get up and grab it, despite Stiles arguing with me to take it slow. I searched through the bag in a panic, throwing items out and onto the ground. "W-where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"It's gone!" I spoke to myself, ignoring the pair. My eyes began to sting as they filled with tears. "No, no, no, it can't be gone."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, coming to stand next to me to place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I... My grandmother gave me this comb... Whoever did this to me took it- they had to." I didn't dare explain what was so important about it. "Wait- what time is it?" I asked in a hurry, searching for my phone to check anyways. "Oh my god- I missed the try outs, didn't I?_ Fuck_, fuck, fuck." I paced the room as I spoke, eventually coming to sit on a bench with my head in my hands.

Scott sat next to me and placed a hand on my back before speaking. "Come on, Coach Finstock loves you. I'm sure he will let you have another shot." Scott said, although he wasn't so sure.

"I doubt that. You know he stays true to his word... Looks like you'll have someone to keep you company on the bench." I sighed heavily after speaking, sitting up so I could take off the rest of my gear.

"So, what's the plan?" Stiles asked.

"Well, for now I plan on getting black out drunk."

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Stiles asked, sitting in his Jeep next to me.

"I wont drink too much." I spoke reassuringly as I pulled on the sleeves of my leather jacket. "Probably not the best with this thing on my head." I joked, pointing to the gauze on my forehead.

"Good," Stiles sighed in relief. "I can take care of you, but you and Scott would be a challenge."

"Scott? Isn't he here with Allison?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

"O-oh, yeah." Stiles awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched him exit the Jeep. They were definitely not telling me something.

I huffed after exiting the car, shoving my cold hands in my pockets as I walked beside Stiles. I didn't speak but he knew I expected him to elaborate more. "Look, his asthma has been acting up lately and I just wanted to keep an eye on him." I could tell Stiles was lying, but I decided not to call him out on it. It hurt, but they never lie to me so it must be important.

"Whatever." I spoke, bitterly. "Lets just have a good time."

* * *

"What is Derek doing here?" I asked Stiles, stomach tightening in concern as I watched him through the window.

"Who knows." Stiles shrugged, a little bit of concern in his voice.

I followed Derek's gaze to see Allison and Scott. I looked back to where Derek once stood and gasped in surprise to see him missing. Shaking it off, I turned back to Stiles and the group of people we were talking to as I took a sip of my fourth beer, despite being light headed and dizzy.

My eyes soon fell on Scott who appeared to be wasted, stumbling through the door.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked, reaching an arm out to steady him. Scott pushed past us and towards the door. Stiles went to go after him but I was quick to grab his arm.

"What's going on?" I asked, more like demanded to know.

"Just- I'm going to go check on him. I'll be right back!"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him run out the door. He never came back.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Stiles called for the tenth time this morning. I was quick to decline it as I walked to school for the first time since elementary.

After being left at the party, drunk, and forced to call my mom to pick me up, angry was a understatement. My mom grounded me- like she had the right! It's not like she's home anyways, how is she even supposed to know im not out.

I rolled my eyes as Stiles jumped out of his Jeep as I walked through the school parking lot.

"Callie-"

"You better have a good explanation for last night, you ass." I hissed, continuing to walk towards school.

Stiles waved his hands as he spoke, fear in his voice, not being used to me angry with him. "I had to check on Scott and afterwards I headed home! It was like three hours later I realised-"

"That you forgot." I finished for him, rolling my eyes as I spoke.

"Callie, im sorry..." Stiles apologized, sounding like a guilty puppy.

There was a couple moments of silence as we walked towards the school, tension thick between us.

"I was forced to call my mom." I let out a breath of air before speaking again. "Totally grounded."Stiles cringed, knowing the relationship between my mother and I was a little rocky. I felt my attempt to not forgive him so easy weakening as he apologized again. "You and Scott owe me a explanation, okay?"

Stiles hesitated before nodding his head.

* * *

I ran onto the field in my gear, feeling grateful that my helmet blocked the ugly wound on my forehead. It stopped bleeding so I was able to take the bandage off, but I was positive it would scar.

"Lets go!" Coach Finstock yelled after blowing his whistle. I cringed as I made my way towards him, heart racing with fear.

"Wood! We missed you on the field." I winced as Coach yelled, way too loud for me to handle after being slightly hungover.

"Look- I forgot my bag- my mom called and I had to-"

"Enough with the excuses!" Finstock interrupted, annoyance in his voice. "You know the rules."

"Please, coach! I hit my head- you have to let me play!"

"Lucky for you, I can't kick my star player from the team..." My body untensed and filled with relief, a happy sigh escaping my lips. "You're benched for first game. Don't make this mistake again."

"But-"

Finstock walked off before I could press on. The first game is the best of the season- Are you kidding?

"I guess anything is better then being benched all year." Scott spoke as he made his way towards me, causing my heart to jump from surprise.

"You heard that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He seemed pretty far...

"Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." Scott said before laughing awkwardly.

"Um... Okay..." I wasn't entirely convinced, but I could tell he wanted me to drop it. "Are you okay? Last night you looked pretty rough."

"Yeah, yeah, im fine. Just had to drive myself home and get some rest, that's all." My heart began to ache with hurt. Stiles said he drove him home... God, this was such bullshit.

"Well, better get out there then. Practice is starting." I pushed past Scott and ran towards the field, lining up behind Stiles. I glared at the back of his head before watching everyone fail to get past Jackson.

Soon enough, Scott was up. I held myself back from running to check on him after being sent to the ground by Jackson. But- this made no sense... Stiles said he was great at try outs. I glared as Jackson made a pathetic comment.

"Hey McCall!" Coach laughed as he made his way towards him. "My grandma could move faster then that." He spoke mockingly, bending down to Scott's level. "And she's dead! Think you can move faster than that? Think you can move faster then the lifeless corpse of my _dead_ grandmother?"

"That's rough..." Stiles cringed, looking back at me for a quick second.

"Yup." I spoke bitterly, quickly brushing Stiles off.

"McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!"

I cringed at the sound that came from Jacksons arm after being sent flying to the ground by Scott. The team surrounded him as Stiles went to Scott. I hesitated to check on Scott before joining the crowd.

I looked back to Scott and Stiles to see them running inside.

* * *

"Stiles, what did you tell Callie?" Scott asked, sitting on the bench in the boys locker room next to his best friend. "The night of the party... What did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Stiles shrugged, feeling pretty good at the fact he could keep a secret. "Just told her you were wasted and I had to drive you home. Why?"

"Fuck, man... We have to figure out what she is and fast." Scott huffed, resting his head in his hands. "I don't even think she knows..."

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride."

"No problem," Allison smiled, pulling the gear into park. "Are you sure you don't me to wait?" She asked, looking around at the dark forest. "Nah, im staying the night. Don't worry about it, my grandmas house is just down the road. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched her car disappear before sighing heavily. I tightened my hands into fists and made my way towards the ruins of Derek's house. If he doesn't have the comb, he know who will.

* * *

**_A little of Callie's back story is beginning to shine through!_**

_**Hours to write, seconds to review!**_


End file.
